


Baby Day

by literaryempress



Series: Max and Isaac's Infinite Storybook [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Babysitting, Boys Kissing, Discussion of Abortion, Father-Son Relationship, Husbands, In-Laws, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie comes over to the Gallagher-Milkovich household with the intention to get some help with her pregnancy situation, but she and Mickey end up spending the day babysitting six-month-old Isaac and three-year-old Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Day

Mickey finally got Isaac to sleep for the day while Ian was off taking classes for his GED. Isaac was an adorable kid, Mickey will admit, but he’s a lot of fucking trouble for a six-month-old baby. The last time Mickey got more than four hours of sleep was before the surrogate mother gave birth, and even then, Mickey was still having nervous thoughts about bringing another newborn baby into his home. He expected it all to go as easily as it did with Max years ago, but it was far from easy. He and Ian still had to worry about medical issues, if there were any, in addition to whatever the hell they could end up doing with the kid by the time it’s born.

So far, it’s been six months since Isaac was introduced into the world, and Ian and Mickey were doing just fine. That was a start, anyway.

It was about one in the afternoon, and Mickey was in Isaac’s room after placing him in his crib for his nap. Some of Isaac’s features developed nicely, from what Mickey could tell. His line formed the same line Mickey’s did whenever he was passed out, deep in slumber. His black hair came in very nicely and appeared to be very full. His pale skin was very bright and soft, too. Mickey loved having a miniature version of himself.

He left the youngest child’s room, shutting the door as quietly as he could, and then headed to the living room to turn the television down. Max was in there watching some cartoon, but he wanted the place to be quiet in case Isaac were to wake up.

“Papa,” Max spoke to him, “play with me.” He was growing up so fast. His speech was clearer than Ian and Mickey expected it to be before he started speaking.

“We gotta play quietly, though, bud,” Mickey replied, kneeling down on the ground in front of the toddler. “We don’t wanna wake your brother up.”

“Quiet,” Max promised with a nod, holding a stuffed bear in his father’s direction. Before Mickey could grab it, the door bell rang, and when Mickey answered it, Debbie Gallagher was on the other side.

“Hey, Mick,” Debbie greeted him, and Mickey will admit that he’s gotten used to his sister-in-law calling him by the nickname Ian usually gives him. “Is Ian here?”

“Nah, he’s at school.”

“For how long?”

“Not sure. He said something about hanging around there until four or some shit.” The last part of that sentence was a little low, considering how irritated Ian gets when a curse word is being used around the kids.

Debbie walked in the room and threw her bag down by the door. “I’ll just hang around here until he gets back,” she stated, making her way towards the couch where Max was sitting. The tiny redhead glanced up at his aunt, feeling a tad nervous about interacting with people he doesn’t often see around the house. “Actually, Mickey, I think you can help me out.”

“You ain’t havin’ no problems or anything, huh?” Mickey asked, returning back to his previous location to pick up Max from off the floor.

“Kind of,” Debbie responded, her eyes falling to her lap and her painted nails dancing on her knee. “I’m not so good with relationships and stuff, but I’ve been with this guy for a few months. He really likes me, and I really like him. When he found out I was pregnant, he wanted to leave –“

She noticed the frown on Mickey’s face and knew this was going down south. “You already pregnant with the dude’s kid, and it’s been _a few months_?”

“He told me he used protection, and I believed him,” Debbie explained, “but at the same time, I don’t want to kill the baby before it’s born, but he doesn’t want to raise it. And then he kicked me out of his place –“

Mickey ran a hand over his face, a sign Debbie recognized that meant Mickey already wasn’t agreeing with whatever idea she had up her sleeve. “It’s only for a while, until I can convince Fiona to let me move back in the old house. She, Liam, and Carl still stay there – Carl’s in his sophomore year of college, but he can’t afford the cost for housing and all of that – and my room is still there, but Fiona doesn’t want me to have the kid.”

“Wait, you wanna keep it, too?”

“Yeah. I’m good with kids. I used to babysit at the house for money, and I met this woman at the hospital while Fiona was having her abortion, and she was dying of cancer and everything, and I was looking for babysitting gigs back then. She let me watch her kids, and I got a good salary out of it. I’ve been doing it since I first started college. I’m confident in myself.”

Mickey shook his head, leaning towards the coffee table and grabbing the can of beer he previously abandoned. “Must be nice.”

“It is. And yeah, I’m not done with college yet, but I still want to have the baby and protect it,” Debbie continued. “Only problem is, I’ll be a single mother, and Fiona said she was done with kids for a while –“

“She doesn’t even have any of her own.”

“That’s what I said.”

Mickey scratched his temple for a moment before he added, “then again, you Gallaghers are a wild ass litter. I can see why she’s always fuckin’ tired.”

On Mickey’s lap, Max pointed an accusatory finger at his father and said, “Papa bad!” That alone made Debbie giggle and Mickey inch an eyebrow at his son.

“You’re a little tattle tale, you know that?” Mickey asked, adjusting his son on him so he was leaning against his chest.

“Bad word, Papa. Bad!”

“Is that right?” Mickey teased, tickling the little boy and making him giggle in his arms. Mickey joined in on the laughter and then placed a wet kiss against the little boy’s cheek.

Debbie couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she looked at the father-son duo. “He looks just like Ian,” she stated, noticing the bright, red locks on the tiny child.

“I can’t get over it sometimes, either,” Mickey agreed, holding the infant close to his chest. “Ian wanted to give up his sperm first, because then the older one in our household would be a Gallagher, and the youngest would be a Milkovich.” He scratched Max’s chin lightly, the little boy flinching with at the touch. “You know, since I’m older than Ian and all that.”

Debbie nodded and hesitated to ask the next question, but a part of her couldn’t resist. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure.”

Mickey picked Max up in his arms and brought him over to Debbie. When Mickey sat down next to his in-law, he started to hand Max over to her before the little boy squirmed in his hold. “Ay,” he told him, “it’s your auntie. She wants to hold ya, man.”

It’s been a while since Debbie’s held a child, so when she got the opportunity to hold Max for the first time since his birth, it felt a little overwhelming to her. Seeing as though Max hasn’t been around Debbie for too long, either, it was overwhelming to him as well.

“See?” Mickey whispered to the little guy. “She’s friendly. Say hi.” The _I_ sound was clear enough for both of them to hear, despite the fact that he whispered it to the woman before him. Debbie and Mickey both smiled.

“Hey, Max,” Debbie spoke, her voice a little shaky. How she was suddenly nervous around kids, she wasn’t exactly sure. Maybe it’s because this was the son of one of her older brothers and that he hasn’t been with him long enough to get too well acquainted with his new family. “I’m your auntie Debbie.”

Max didn’t say anything; he just eyed Debbie in some sort of amazement.

“Little guy’s picky,” Mickey explained. “It takes a while to get used to him.” Debbie nodded. She never would have thought in years that Mickey was the one trying to get Debbie to ease up to one of his own kids. Way back when, Mickey didn’t look like he wanted any kids. Now he has a three-year-old and a newborn in the other room.

A wail interrupted their thoughts. Isaac was awake once again.

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey complained, standing up from his seat and heading to his other son’s bedroom. “I just put this one to bed.”

Debbie looked from where Mickey was just headed to the boy in her arms. She was a little okay with holding him, but she still didn’t know too much about him or whether or not he would freak out if Mickey wasn’t there with him.

Lucky for Debbie, that didn’t seem to happen.

Mickey returned to the living room with a crying baby in his arms. He had a blue blanket wrapped around the little boy’s body, rubbing his back softly and whispering things into his ear. “Come on, man,” he begged. “Your old man’s got a guest, and I put you to sleep before she got here.”

Debbie smiled as Mickey sat back down next to her with Isaac in his arms. “It’s okay. I like the company.”

“You’re more used to it.”

“So are you. I mean, you had Mandy and your brothers and Svet –“

“Don’t remind me.”

Mickey couldn’t get the memory of Svetlana’s face and voice out of his head if he tried. They used to be close friends, even after Mickey’s dad got him raped just to keep him from being in a relationship with Ian. Mickey and Svetlana even had a son together – Yevgeny – but ever since Mickey got back with Ian and maintained a stronger relationship with him, Svetlana decided that it would be the time to move out and find her own place to raise Yevgeny.

Of course, that was around the time before Mickey moved out of the old Milkovich residence and found a place for he and Ian to stay on their own.

“Did you feed him?” Debbie asked, taking Mickey out of his thoughts.

“Gave him a bottle not too long ago.”

“Change his diaper?”

“Clean as a whistle.”

“Maybe he just needs to burp.”

Mickey chuckled. “What, he a gassy little fuck or something?”

“It’s possible.” Debbie answered with a shrug. “Fiona did it all the time with Liam, and it worked.” Mickey cast a look down at his youngest child, shaking his head at the little guy, and Debbie carefully placed Max down in between her and Mickey, reaching her hands out for Isaac. “I helped before, too, you know.”

“No, I don’t know,” Mickey corrected, protectively holding Isaac in his arms. “He’s not even a year old yet, either, and I don’t know if I want you holding him just yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m already paranoid holding him my damn self.”

“I could take some of the load off, if you want me to. I’m a little jet-lagged myself, but I’m still good with kids. Let me help.” When she saw Mickey look nervously from her to the baby in his arms, she added, “You can trust me.”

Mickey had a hard time trusting a lot of people growing up. Hell, he couldn’t even trust Ian at first, for they had a thing going until Frank Gallagher caught them fucking in the storage unit of the Kash and Grab when they were teenagers. Mickey wanted nothing more than to keep all of his limbs intact, and if his father ever found out he was gay, he would fucking murder him with his bare hands.

Terry’s locked away in prison for life, so Mickey doesn’t worry about that anymore.

Still, that doesn’t make Mickey too oblivious, either. He still uses his Milkovich instincts for different situations. He had a duty in this world to not only protect himself, but also to protect the ones he loved. That included people like his sister, his husband, and his two kids.

The Gallaghers were his family, though. They had been declared Mickey’s family since he and Ian got married to each other. He had a shit ton of in-laws to deal with, but they were still family, regardless. He wouldn’t admit this aloud, either, but he’s grown to like his in-laws, specifically Debbie and Carl since they looked up to him so much.

Maybe Debbie dealing with Isaac wouldn’t be so bad.

Mickey gave Isaac a quick kiss on the temple before handing him over to Debbie. She carefully adjusted the crying baby boy on her chest, taking the blanket from around him and placing it over her shoulder in case the little guy puked. “I’ll wash it, if anything happens to it.”

Mickey scoffed. “You fuckin’ better.” He meant to say it as a joke, but Debbie didn’t take it that way.

Still, Debbie tried to calm the little guy down as she softly patted the baby’s back. Mickey picked Max up and placed him on his lap, watching attentively as Debbie did her job. Within about two minutes, a burp escaped Isaac’s tiny lips, and the baby stopped crying altogether. Debbie and Mickey were still for a minute, waiting for Isaac’s next move, but the baby just nestled his cheek against Debbie’s shoulder, closing his eyes and immediately falling back to sleep.

“Wow,” Debbie gasped, smiling as Isaac softly snored against her chest. Mickey started to smile, too, happy that his son finally got to sleep peacefully again. “He’s really cute.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“He looks a lot just like you.”

Mickey brought a hand up to the back of Isaac’s head, rubbing it gently and watching the rise and fall of his son’s body. “Yeah, I know.”

* * *

Debbie stayed over for the rest of the day. Isaac was placed back into his crib for bed, and Debbie and Mickey kept Max entertained with a little puppet show they put on with his toys. Max seemed to enjoy it, and Debbie got more comfortable around the little guy than she was before.

The three of them had some pizza bagels later that day, and they ate them while they watched an _Arthur_ special. Debbie and Max were fast asleep, and there were only fifteen minutes left of the special itself, when there was a knock at the door. Mickey went to answer it, only to see his husband stroll through the entrance.

“Ay, you’re back,” Mickey greeted with a smile.

Ian leaned closer to him and placed a quick kiss to his lips. “Liam was sick, and Fiona wanted me to run an errand.” Ian walked into the house, his husband shutting the door behind them. When Ian turned his head, he found Debbie sleeping on the couch with Max on top of her. The Arthur special was still playing in the background. “When did she get here?”

“Almost two hours ago,” Mickey stated with a shrug. “She wanted to come talk to you, but then it turned into some fuckin’ playdate, I guess.”

Ian nodded, taking in the messy floor around the couch. “What did she come here for?”

“She wanted to know if she could crash here.”

“I thought she was with her boyfriend.”

“Long story short: he didn’t want to get involved anymore because she’s pregnant, so she was kicked out.” Mickey wasn’t surprised at all when Ian’s eyes bugged out of their sockets.

“Wait, what?”

“Fiona’s not letting her crash at your old place, either.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t wanna get involved with someone else’s kid again,” Mickey answered, picking up some of the toys off the floor. “A part of me doesn’t blame her. Max and Isaac are my only ones. I don’t have time to deal with someone else’s goddamn rugrat of a kid.”

“Then why do we have her here then?”

Mickey frowned a bit at him. “Who said she was raising the baby here? She was just over to hang out. She’s not even two months pregnant yet.”

“You basically implied that she’s staying over here until the baby comes,” Ian argued, taking the plate and bringing it to the kitchen.

Mickey shrugged as he headed into Max’s bedroom. “She could give it up for adoption or some shit. Svet did that a lot of times for money, right? I don’t know how I feel about having a third baby here, let alone someone else’s baby. Just saying.”

Ian wiped the crumbs on the plate into the trash and then placed the plate in the warm water before heading back into the living room. Mickey was out of Max’s room within a couple of minutes before he came back out with Ian. “We could talk to her about it when she wakes back up,” Ian suggested. “You know, discuss options.”

“You think she’d be up for that shit?” Mickey asked. “She sounded a little defensive hours ago.”

“She’ll listen to you, anyway.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. At least, I think I’m sure.”

Neither Ian nor Mickey said anything after that. They both turned around and saw Max adjust himself on top of Debbie’s body. With three other people in the house, this has to be the record for the longest it’s been quiet in the Gallagher-Milkovich household, and Ian and Mickey fucking loved it.

In fact, they loved it so much that they wanted to make the most of it.

“How long do you think they’re gonna be out?” Mickey asked.

Ian scratched his chin as he watched his sister sleep. “Maybe another few minutes? An hour? It’s hard to tell.” When he didn’t hear a response from Mickey, he turned his head towards him, noticing the suggestive smirk and eyebrow raise on his husband’s face. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ian wasn’t even remotely serious with that remark, for a grin was growing on his face.

“Ian, man, come on,” Mickey replied with a flirtatious tone, grabbing onto both of Ian’s hands. “She’s good with ‘em, and they’re all asleep.”

The redhead shook his head and smirked. “You’re not a subtle guy, are you, Mickey Milkovich?”

“When was I ever, Ian Gallagher?”

As Mickey guided Ian into their master bedroom, Ian chuckled to himself. Mickey was probably right.

The door closed quietly, and before either man knew it, they were all over each other like thirsty dogs in the summer. Mickey’s arms and hands roamed around Ian’s neck, and Ian’s hands were groping at Mickey’s ass. Their heated make-out session lasted for longer than either one of them expected, and that’s when Ian started stripping Mickey of his clothes.

“You know,” Ian stated in a very husky voice, “I never realized how much I loved Papa Milkovich until now.”

“He’s a rare fuckin’ breed, ain’t he?”

“Damn right.” And their lips connected once again.

Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed and climbed over him, claiming a spot on Mickey’s exposed neck. The older man moaned with pleasure, gripping onto the bed sheets as Ian worshipped the skin on his neck. It’s only been a few hours since Ian left the house, but God, did it feel like a week or what?

The redhead went lower over Mickey’s body, and Mickey was a moaning mess underneath. The two of them always found a way to unwind each other after a very stressful day, although Ian’s day seemed to be busier than Mickey’s. Even with two kids, their sex life never seems to fail once.

Ian’s already down to Mickey’s thighs, kissing them ever so lightly to get Mickey hot and ready, when they both hear a noise outside in the living room. “Papa!” Max called, waking up from his sleep, and Mickey wished the damn kid would be asleep for another hour and fifteen minutes, at least. He didn’t want his son knowing that his biological dad was getting him hard right now.

“You heard him, Papa,” Ian whispered, kissing Mickey’s tummy. “Kid wants you.”

Mickey deadpanned in his direction, kicking him in the shoulder before getting back up and getting dressed. “I’m putting him to fucking sleep, and you’re gonna wait here so you can suck me off when I get back.” Once he was fully dressed again, he left the bedroom and into the living room with Max and a still-sleeping Debbie, leaving Ian on his knees in front of the bed.

“Will do, captain.” Ian told himself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The age thing with the Gallaghers is so inconsistent, so I wasn't sure how old everyone would be in the future, but hey. I tried anyway. *shrugs*


End file.
